Sasuke's Real life
by troublesome01
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know what is going on. First he is fighting then Naruto goes to a buffet table. What is going on? May later become M due to Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds broke apart. The sun shone on the Naruto and Sasuke. Off in the distance the last of the rain hit the bodies of Pein, the now fallen leader of Akatsuki, and also of the only other remaining member of the Uchiha clan, the dreaded Madara Uchiha.

Naruto collapsed on the ground and looked up at the avenger. Sasuke sat on the ground as the waited for Sakura and Sai.

"So Sasuke-teme, what are you going to do now?" Naruto sat up and looked at the approaching figures. Sakura held a now captive Konan above her head. She came over and dropped her by the other two bodies. At the moment she came close to Sasuke, the wind blew in and Sai appeared with Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-teme, what's next?" Sasuke stared as Kakashi sent the bodies of Pein and Madara's to another dimension with his sharigan. Tsunade checked Naruto and Sasuke for injuries.

"Sasuke-teme?" Everyone looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi's soul. He nodded and began to fade, but as this happened a smile grew on his older brother's soul.

Now the remaining Uchiha copied this smile as the light shone on all their faces.

"Home… let's go home."

Sasuke's POV

"Cut! That's a rap!" I looked up and saw the landscape collapse. '_What no.. is this genjustu?' _

"Finally!" Naruto took off his forehead protector and ran toward a small buffet table. '_What the…_' "Ow, somebody give me a Band-Aid." A bush shakes as Pein shifts and stands up. "Dude, Sasuke you don't pull your punches do you." "No he doesn't. He gets so into character that he beats you and the crap, piss and everything else that's in you." Madara replied while cracking his back from behind a boulder.

"Ramen… give me… GOOSE!" Both glance at Konan who fell back to sleep. I got back into my offensive stance when Sakura came over. "Sasuke-kun the showers are open." _'…um okay this is a little more direct and out there then usual_."

"Yeah, nothing like a good bath. You know a bath to-"

Poof. I started running only thinking; '_Get me out of here! Oh mother of Kami get me out of here!_'

What? Yeah, I, Sasuke Uchiha, was running away from a girl with pink hair. But come on. Not that I hadn't thought about… it's just who just asks that out loud. Maybe if we were in a club or a back alley…

I turn around a corner and crash into someone. " Sorry about tha-"

"Foolish little brother." _'Itachi! But I killed you!'_ The new development catches me off guard so I do the one thing that never fails the perfect plan 'Plan Z'. I spring up and dash past him giving a single fleeting glance.

When all else fails, run like hell.

No P.V.

"……." Itachi stared the vanishing form of his little brother. "Foolish little brother," he repeated and then smiled, "They have free pizza in the lobby." Then he continued on to spread the good tidings.

Of course, Sasuke did not hear this and kept running off. He saw nothing but endless walls and doors. Sasuke sees an open door and approaches it. A girl was brushing her hair and humming. '_Maybe she knows where I am.' _

"Excuse me but," the girl turned around, "do you- Mommy!" Yes Mikoto Uchiha was in front of him, and appeared to be slightly confused as to why her son was currently in her presence. Sasuke was frozen in shock.

"Sasuke-kun, close your mouth or flies will fly in." Sasuke's right hand shot up and made contact with his chin. Having been surprised by this encounter, he did not notice when his jaw dropped. He pushed his jaw up and ran out the door and into the hallway. His mother blinks and continues to brush her hair.

'_Oh no… did he forget something? Probably forgot to change his underwear.' _Mikoto sighs and then at that moment another visitor appeared.

Back to Sasuke, we find him in closet in the fetal position and sucking his thumb. _'OH NO! My habit is coming back!' _Sasuke began to pry his thumb from his mouth. He peeks out of the closet and his eye catches another door across the hall. '_Sasuke Uchiha… okay it has my name. Calm down and focus; that room may have some information that pertains to the current situation.'_

Sasuke slips into the room. Dust particles fly up and scatter throughout the room, but he places a hand over his face to prevent sneezing and continues to scan the room. His eyes settle on a poster that depicts a TV show.

'_Naruto! The real life show! The sixteenth and final season! It all ends here, but the question remains… will Sasuke return to Konoha or eliminate it alongside Madara!'_

"What the…," a letter comes into focus out of the corner his eye. He picks it up and notices the addressee is his father.

_Dear Fugaku,_

_Hi-ayahs man! How's the wife and Itachi-bozu? Nice, okay I'll get straight to the point. You remember that old manga Naruto from back in the day (two years ago it ended)? Well this director I know is making it into a real life show and since my name is Minato and because I married a women named Kushina who is a redhead (p.s. she still has it going on like last night… trembling) they asked me to be the Fourth Hokage! Then they asked me if I knew anybody else who could be in and I gave them your name! Just call this number YEA-HNA-RUTO! Dude the number looks like yeah Naruto! Anyways hurry up and call._

_Later man,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.s. Since we are doing the show we decided to name our future twins something Naruto related. The boy will be Naruto; the girl we are not to sure of yet._

'…….' Silence shines through the room until Sasuke looks around one last time for any more handy information. He picks up a map of the building and glances over a picture of him as a baby with a tomato.

"At least this world has tomatoes. Good enough for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Building.

Party Status:

Sasuke Uchiha is currently at perfect health.

Health points stand at 879/35 and chakra is at 573/0.

Level is falling from 637 to basic level one.

All current weapons are now imaginary.

Items: Unknown building map.

Error. Error. Error. Error.

Please replace batteries.

* * *

"Where the hell did that come from?" The red mage, er, ninja wondered out loud. Actually from the look and sound of things, he wasn't a ninja but some random person in some totally wack dimension; probably not a cool one since he just used 'totally' and 'wack'.

'Why do I feel like ramming my sword into someone's chest?' Sasuke frowns and continues on his way. As he walks down the hall, he notes that he has on a strange watch-like device on his arm. 'Hm... this isn't working. What is this anyway?'

Sasuke looks at the device and sees a button with the words 'engage'. 'I might as well try it.' He moves his finger and presses the button...

* * *

ENGAGE! THIS IS MY POWER!

Error. Error. Error. Error.

Please replace batteries.

* * *

"That was strange." Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Huh, so that's what happens when you need to replace the batteries." Sasuke looks up and sees a young girl wearing a sailor uniform; it constisted of a white shirt with a red top and skirt. She was holding a flute in her hand and a briefcase. He flinched when he saw that the girl's hair was red, but realized that she was too short to be Karin.

"You probably don't remember me since we only worked together twice and it was about two years ago, so maybe I should reintroduce myself." She took a step back and gave a slight bow.

"I'm Rin Namikaze."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

'Okay... i'm pretty sure I don't know a Rin Namikaze; though Namikaze seems kind of familiar.' I glanced at the rest of her as I pondered of her existence. Then she clenched her teeth and began to shake a little.

"Um... I played Tayuya of the Sound Four." The girl started to shake a little more as if she was holding back a powerful emotion. 'Not good. When a girl shakes like this she is either about to strike out in rage or-'

"You jerk! You could at least pretend to try to remember!" The girl swung her briefcase and tried to hit me on my right side. I bounce forward and grab her wrist and thrust my palm forward strike at her stomach. However, I overestimated her weight and end up pulling her close and making contact with her body at a slighty higher point.

'... It's soft and squishy.'

"Kyaaaa! Get your hands off of me you pervert!" The girl moves to grab her flute and attemptes to stab me. I try to catch and the flute clashes onto the watch-like device. The girl runs off. 'Damn, that was annoying.' Sasuke looks down and notices a piece of paper behind the screen.

_

* * *

_

Dear Mr. Sasuke Uchiha,

_If you can read this note then that means you have broken the screen of the 'Vivid Illusions Band E'. Before we continue please note that we know the name is lame and we are currently trying to come up with another. As we were saying, since you have broken the device that was intrusted to you please note that you still have to return this along with a 157,920,342 yen replacement fine for the damage of this device._

_We kid you not._

_This device is still being worked on, and we do not appreciate one of our prototypes being damaged. Remember that device was loaned to your studios for the show. We will find out eventually since you need this device to perform your jutsus on the show._

_So just come and pay us to fix it._

_Sincerely,_

_VIBE Research and Development Department_

_P.S. If you cannot pay we will break your legs. Bye!_

_

* * *

_

No p.o.v

"157,920,342 yen!" Sasuke gaped at the amount of his newly aquired debt. Of course there is only one acceptable response for something such as this.

"Oh crap, I'm so screwed!" Sasuke began to panic and ran into another room. He looked around and noticed it seemed a lounge of sorts. There was tea being brewed in the middle of room. He stepped over and decided to indulge himself with some of the tea as an effort to calm himself down.

'Great. No cups.' Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table with the brewing tea. Then, a hand appears out from the top of his vision and places a cup in front of him. He slowly directs his eyes to the new figure as she moves around him to the opposite side of the table to taste her own tea.

She seemed to be a little smaller then Sasuke, most likely around 165 cm ( around 5 ft. 4 in.). Her eyes were a soft violet and her obsidian hair reached the end of her spine. She had snowy skin which was covered by a black kimono with a few snowflakes for a design. Sasuke's eyes traces her body and notices her petite form; her hips, waist, bosom, and then passes her rosey lips and ends at her lilac eyes. She looks up from her tea and her lips break from the cup.

"If you want to keep doing that you better have some money on you." The mention of money reminds Sasuke of his debt and he holds his head and lays his head on the table.

"You're an odd one, Sasuke Uchiha." She took another sip of her tea, but not before noticing the broken band on his hand.

"Heh, you're in trouble Sasuke Uchiha. That device costs a fortune to repair and replace." Sasuke looks up and shoots a glare in her direction.

"Shut up. I know it costs a fortune." The girl puts her tea down and walks over to the corner. Sasuke's eyes are still following her at this point, though with a lackluster passion. She motions for him to come.

"What." The girl pouts at response. She motions again.

"What." The girl places her hands on her hips and lets out a sigh. She looks up again and motions once more.

"I'm trying to help you, so come over here like a good little bitch." The girl smirks, and Sasuke decides that the first chance he gets he is going to return to his world.

"What did you say?" She lets out a chuckle and starts to walk around the corner. Sasuke becomes displeased with this rude girl and regrettably decides to follow after her. The decision leads him to stairs with the girl already at the top. She sees him and continues on. Sasuke follows after and notices pictures on the walls. Sasuke isn't to surprised about the first one, although he further questions his 'best friend's taste; Naruto is wearing a pink frilly dress and Ino is escorting him in a black tuxedo. The appear to be in the lounge as people circle around him. 'Dobe, did you always have idenity issues?' The second picture is a little bit of a shock; Sakura wearing a black dress and Itachi leading her on the dance floor wearing his Akatsuki robe. 'When the hell did that happen?!' Sasuke shakes it off and sees the last picture. It shows Gaara in a trenchcoat and shades standing on top of Deidara. '... ok.'

"Hurry up, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walks up, follows her to the second floor, and observes that there is a long glass window to look down onto the first floor. It was the same room he was in when everything switched to this world. Now that he was calm, he could see that there was a table with chocolate covered tomatoes. 'Damn it! How could I miss that!?.............. Oh well. I'll just wait until later.' Yes, yes he would.

"Just up these stairs, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke was growing irrated with ....this women. 'Wait, I don't even know who she is and I'm following her? Must be this damn world thats affecting me.' The next flight of stairs led to a short hallway and a locked door. The girl turned towards Sasuke and put her hand down her kimino and retrieved a key. She then opened the door.

"Come on, hurry up already. This is it, Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
